Total Transformation Island
by TheRainbowWhimsicott
Summary: Mew and Mewtwo are holding a reality show competition and will turn all the contestants into Pokemon and have them compete for 1,000,000 dollars! Rated T to be safe.
1. Cast

This is the cast, first episode will be out soon!

Matt Merano (The Flirty Junkie)

Jeffrey Eves (The Surfer Nurse)

Flanagan (The Flashy One)

Thyme Blazes (Tough Guy with a Soft Side)

Ryan Clarkson (The Shy One)

Scarlett Brown (The Genius)

Darius Creston (The Cool Dude)

Gwen Hines (Average Girl)

Jennifer Politz (The Fashionista)

Kenji Stine (Positive Boy)

Dylan Fick (The Random Person)

Tyler Thompson (N.I.T Nurse in Training)

Mia Runyhod (Party Animal)

Cassandra Themins (Manipulative One)

Kiki Kawaiides (Weeaboo)

Spencer Diamond (The Charming Thief)


	2. A New Leaf Part 1

The camera turned on to Nurse Joy standing on the dock of Cinnabar Island, "Welcome back to Kanto's new hit reality show, Total Transformation Island! We haven't told them about the transformation part yet." Nurse Joy said. "Yes, thank you for tuning in. Our first boat of eight contestants is arriving." Officer Jenny said as a boat pulled up to the dock.

"Our first contestant is Matt Merano!" Joy announced as Matt strutted onto the dock. "This show just got 130% more beautiful!" Matt said as he walked to the other side of the dock. "I'm even more beautiful!" a voice said, "Next we have Jennifer Politz." Joy said as Jennifer walked over to Matt. "You could really fix that outfit." she said.

"After them we have Kenji Stine and Ryan Clarkson!" Jenny said as the two boys walked onto the dock. "Are they seriously letting little kids on this show?" Matt said, "I'm twelve! Not a little kid!" Ryan yelled as he put his hands over his mouth, "Sorry, I didn't mean to yell." he quickly said. "Don't worry, everything is alright." Kenji said.

"Next are Darius Creston and Scarlett Brown." Joy said as the two walked off the boat. "Sup dudes. Can't wait to win!" Darius said as Scarlett rolled her eyes, "You wish, I have developed a mathematical strategy that can gurantee my sucess!" she said as they walked over to the others.

"Following them are Dylan Fick and Kiki Kawaiides!" Jenny said as the two walked onto the dock. "Ni-hao!" Dylan said, "That's Chinese, not Japanese. Haven't you watched any anime?" Kiki said as they walked over to the others while the boat pulled away from the dock.

"Next are Jeffrey Eves and Gwen Hines." Joy said as the two surfed on their Pokèmon to the dock. "Where did you learn to surf like that?" Gwen asked as they surfed, "I grew up in Undella Town, I just know how." Jeffrey replied as they got off and walked to the other side off the dock.

"Now we have Flanagan and Cassandra Themins!" Jenny said as the two arrived using fly. "Hello! It's nice to meet you all!" they both said at the same time before looking at each other, "Are you trying to do what I'm doing?" Cassandra asked as she gave a wicked smile, Flanagan just nodded yes as they walked over to the others.

After them we have Tyler Thompson and Mia Runyhod." Joy said as the two arrived using dig. "Do you have to keep introducing us in pairs? I need my own showtime! I'm an N.I.T!" Tyler complained. "I'm just here to have fun, so lighten up Courtney 2.0!" Mia said as they walked to the other side of the dock.

"Lastly we Thyme Blazes and Spencer Diamond!" Jenny said as the two arrived in a cloud of smoke. "How do you do that?" Flanagan asked, "I used a smoke ball. I have tons of them." Spencer replied as they walked to the other side of the dock.

"Now that everyone is here, follow me to the dining hall so we can get the teams set up." Jenny said as everyone followed her. "That volcano really did destroy everything." Jeffrey said as he looked around at the flat grassy terrain. "I just can't wait to see whose team I'm on!" Mia said as everyone walked into the into the dining hall.

"Okay first, hand over your Pokèballs!" Jenny said as everyone passed them up to her. "Thank you, now wait here while I go see what Joy needs." she said as she ran out the door and locked it. "Guys, what's all this smoke." Tyler asked as everyone coughed. "It's not me!" Spencer replied as the smoke suddenly disappeared. "That's better. Let's have some fun while wait!" Kenji said as he jumped onto a beanbag chair.

Officer Jenny ran up to Joy, who had ditched the disguise and changed back to Mew. "Man, talking in that voice is tiring." Jenny said. "Did you leave the smoke in there?" Mew asked, "Yep, now we just wait and watch the magic. Ninetales better not have lied to us." Jenny replied.

"Guys, I feel strange." Gwen said, "I feel just f- ahh!" Kenji said the beanbag chair collapsed revealing liquid inside. "I'm stuck! Help!" Kenji cried as Thyme ran over and pulled. "It's no use!" Thyme yelled as he tried to pull. "Oww! Stop! You're hurting my tail!" Kenji cried as he put his hands over his mouth, "Tail?" Cassandra said as everyone else looked over at Gwen who now had tan fur all over her, had whiskers, a tail, and a coin stuck to her head.

"What's happening?" Mia asked before she looked at her hand, "My hand! Osha osha!" she cried as she shrunk. "We're all turning into Pokèmon!" Darius replied before realizing his voice sounded like a girl's voice. Everyone else except Mia, Gwen, and Kenji had started laughing. "Wott wott! Wait why did I say that?" Jeffrey asked as he looked at his hand, which had turned into a blue paw.

"We need to get out of here!" Cassandra said. "The door and windows are locked!" Scarlett replied as she tried both. "Well, I'm not going to let my dress get ruined." Jennifer said as she took all her clothes and placed them on the table. Gwen and Mia had hid in their clothes after being fully transformed into a Meowth and Oshawott. Darius had turned into Jigglypuff and was now hiding under the table.

Kenji had been squirming around in the goop and finally got out, but had been turned into Sentret. Jeffrey had shrunk to half his size and a shell appeared on his stomach. "I'm a Dewott!" he said to himself. "No!" Tyler yelled as he began to shrink and his clothes began to fall off. "There's nothing we emol can do about it ga." Cassandra said as she began to change. A massive tail grew out of her skin changed to pure white and her arms got little gliding thingies under them. "Emol!" she cried.

Almost everyone had changed now, Thyme became a Pancham, Matt turned into a Snivy, Dylan became an Aipom, Cassandra and Flanagan were Emolgas, Tyler was a Marill, Spencer was a Helioisk, Kiki was a Vulpix, and Jennifer was a Skitty. Scarlett stared in horror, looking at what had become of everyone. "I'm out of here!" she cried as she made a run for the window, but tripped and fell on her skirt before realizing she had become a Pachirisu.

Mew floated back into the room pleased to see the smoke had worked. "Mew! Did you do this?" Ryan nervously asked as Mew came closer to him. "Yes, I did. You are next." Mew replied as it simply winked at him. "Huh?" Ryan said in confusion. "Yow!" he yelped a yellow tail grew out of his butt, ripping his shorts. "Chu!" he cried as ears popped out of his head, his eyes grew twice their size, and shrunk smaller than anyone else. He couldn't handle the transformation though and fell unconscious.

"Everyone out now!" Mewtwo said as everyone left the building. "I'm gonna slug those two for making me cute." Thyme muttered as he dragged Ryan. "I still look sexy! Hehe." Matt said as he looked at himself. "Well I can breathe underwater." Jeffrey said, "Me too." Mia said. Kiki kept pinching herself hoping it was a dream, and squealed everytime. "I did not sign up for this at all." Darius muttered so no one could hear him.

"Okay, I will put you into three teams of five." Mew said. "Yet there is sixteen of us." Scarlett said. "I know, you'll do a challenge by yourself, then eliminate someone before we do teams." Mew replied. "What is the challenge?" Gwen asked, "You will build shelters to sleep in. Best shelter gets immunity from tonights vote." Mew answered. "Go!" Mewtwo yelled as everyone ran off.

"Who will win? Who is losing? What other twists do I have up my non-existent sleeve? Find out next time on Total Transformation Island!" Mew said as it and Mewtwo walked offscreen.


	3. A New Leaf Part 2

"Welcome back to Total Transformation Island! Last time our contestants arrived and were turned into Pokèmon. Now they have to build their shelters which I and Mewtwo will judge. Let's get back to them, shall we?" Mew said as the camera faded to the contestants.

Kenji was building his shelter underground, "You think they will call a burrow a shelter?" Spencer said as he began to laugh before getting hit with a rock. "I'll get you later!" Spencer yelled as Kenji laughed. "That guy needs to be nice for a change." Kenji said as he dug.

Thyme had stopped at a tree to take a breather, "Being cute is hard. I feel so weak now. I can barely drag a Pichu! Ryan owes me for this. Wait, I got an idea." he thought as he grabbed some vines and tied Ryan to a tree. "Wait a minute, I can use these vines to make a ladder for a tree house! Yeah, a tree house. That's what I'll do." Thyme said to himself as he walked off.

Cassandra was climbing through the trees looking for a good spot until she bumped into Flanagan. "You again? Why do I keep running into you?" Cassandra asked, "We are both Emolgas. I also love causing mischief." Flanagan replied. "It is fun to cause mischief. What do you say we work together and confuse everyone? We could make a good team." Cassandra said, "Sure." Flanagan answered as they shook paws whil both crossing their fingers behind their backs.

Matt was sitting at the lake staring at himself, "I guess I do still look sexy, but not as much. I'll just build my shelter right here so I can always look at myself." he said as Darius walked up to him. "Dude, you need to start helping, I'm doing all the work." he said as Matt started laughing. "You still sound like a girl! Hahaha!" Matt laughed. Darius slapped him across the face before continuing to build.

Dylan was sitting in a tree eating bananas, "I don't need to build a shelter, I found a house out here. Now I can lay down and relax. Being an Aipom is nice." he said as he closed his eyes. "Hey!" he yelled as he was splashed by water. "I didn't see you there! Sorry!" Tyler sarcastically apologized. Dylan didn't find it funny and used swift on Tyler. "Okay okay! I'll stop! Sheesh!" Tyler said as he ran off.

Ryan had just woke up, "Wow I had a weird dream, everyone had been turned into a Pokèmon, then Mew went and turned me into a Pokèmon, I didn't remember what I was though..." Ryan said to himself as he looked at his paw, "I'm a Pichu! Of all the ones I could be stuck being, it had to be Pichu! Who tied me up here anyway?" he said to himself as Spencer walked by, "Spencer! Help! Please untie me!" Ryan yelled, "That's your problem, not mine." Spencer replied as he walked off. "That jerk." Ryan thought as he squirmed in the vines.

Mia was building her shelter close to the dock, "Need some help?" Jeffrey asked, "Yeah, but why did you ask me?" Mia asked, "Dunno, I just feel a kinship between us. Gotta help a fellow Wott after all." Jeffrey replied as he handed Mia some sticks. "This feels like one of those Pokèmon Mystery Dungeon games." Mia said as she put the shelter together while Jeffrey handed her sticks. "Sorta. I hope Mew changes us back when we get eliminated though." Jeffrey said.

Scarlett was building her shelter close to the dining hall, "You know, if you want it to look nice, paint it green." Jennifer said as Scarlett shocked her with electricity. "Yep, 2 stars." Jennifer said as she stumbled off away from Scarlett. "She's getting annoying." Scarlett said to herself as she looked at it. "Oh no!" she said to herself as it started to shake. A coin was flung into the shelter and it stopped shaking. "You're welcome." Gwen said as she walked up and put the coin back onto her head. "That thing is pretty nifty to have, isn't it?" Scarlett said. "Yeah, can come in handy when you need it." Gwen replied. "You can stay in my shelter if you want." Scarlett said, "Thanks." Gwen replied as Kenji popped out of the ground, "Sorry, looks like I got a little carried away." he said as he went back underground.

Kiki was making her shelter in the middle of the field out of fire, "Mind if I stay with you? Okay thanks." Tyler said as he and Spencer walked in. "ヘイ!私の避難所から出て行け!" Kiki yelled, "What did she say?" Tyler asked, "I said get out of my shelter!" Kiki yelled, "Nah, we're good." Spencer replied as Kiki began get angry, "I SAID GET OUT!" she screamed and blew fire at them. "I'm out!" Tyler said as he ran away. Spencer jumped out the window and ran off. "There we go." Kiki said to herself as she sat down.

"Your time is now up! We will now be judging the shelters!" Mew announced using telepathy. "That's not good! I need to hurry!" Tyler nervously said to himself as he grabbed some sticks.

"First shelter is Mia and Jeffrey's!" Mew said as he and Mewtwo went up to it. The shelter was made completely out of sticks with a carpet made of leaves. "Impressive. 9/10 stars." Mewtwo said, "I don't think anyone can top our shelter." Mia said, "Hopefully." Jeremy replied.

"Next is Kiki's shelter!" Mew said, "How do we get in? There is fire everywhere." Mewtwo said, "That's the idea. It keeps intruders out." Kiki replied, "8/10 stars." Mewtwo said as they left. "Darn it!" Kiki yelled as she went back inside.

Kenji was going back to his shelter, "Kenji! Help!" Ryan cried, "Hmm? Okay!" Kenji said as he walked over and untied Ryan, "Thanks." Ryan said, "Stay at my shelter." Kenji said as he ran off. "Wait up!" Ryan shouted as he chased after Kenji.

"Next is Tyler's shelter." Mew said as they walked over to Tyler who was surrounded by leaves and sticks. "I meseed up, didn't I?" Tyler said. Mew and Mewtwo just looked down at the Marill and sighed, "2/10 stars." Mewtwo said as they walked off. "I deserved that." Tyler muttered.

"Next is Thyme's shelter." Mew said as they looked up at the tree house. "Nice." Mew said, "Ours is even better." Cassandra said as Mew and Mewtwo looked over at Cassandra and Flanagan's treehouse. "Their's is better. 9/10 stars." Mew said as they walked off while Cassandra and Flanagan high-fived.

"Now we have Dylan's shelter." Mewtwo said as Dylan walked out of the house. "You didn't make this." Mewtwo said. "I put a leaf on it." Dylan replied. "3/10 stars." Mew said as they left. "It's original! Do not steal!" Dylan shouted.

"Next we have Jennifer and Spencer's shelter." Mewtwo said as they walked up to a pile of leaves. "He messed it up." Jennifer said, "That doesn't matter, you both get 1/10 stars." Mew said as they walked off while Jennifer tackled Spencer.

"Next are Gwen and Scarlett." Mew said as they walked behind the dining hall and found their shelter. "Pretty neat isn't it?" Gwen said, "No, it is too small. 6/10 stars." Mewtwo said as they walked off. "We probably didn't win." Scarlett said, "Yeah, we should've made it bigger." Gwen said.

"Next is Kenji and Ryan's shelter." Mew said as Kenji popped out of the hole. "Only Mew can fit in here." Kenji said as Mew hopped in. "This is huge!" Mew said as he followed Kenji, "Ryan got lost in here somewhere. He'll come back." Kenji said. "9/10 stars. It would be 10 but I can't even figure out where the exit is." Mew said, "Follow me." Kenji said as Mew followed Kenji out the hole.

"Lastly we have Darius and Matt's shelter." Mewtwo said as they saw a grand wooden cabin alongside the lake. "What do you think?" Darius asked, "10/10 stars! You guys did the best! You don't have to come to the elimination ceremony tonight." Mew said as they walked off. "You know, you did pretty good for a girl." Matt said, "I am not a girl! I'm just a Jigglypuff! I hate it!" Darius yelled as he slapped Matt.

Later that night at the campfire, "You have all voted. If I toss you a Pokèpuff, you are safe." Mew said as he tossed a Pokèpuff to Mia, Jeffrey, Jennifer, Kenji, Thyme, Cassandra, Flanagan, Gwen, Scarlett, Dylan, Kiki, Darius, Matt, and Ryan. Tyler and Spencer both exchanged nervous glances. "Both of you were complete jerks who pissed everyone off. One of you was worse than the other though. The final Pokèpuff goes to... Tyler." Mew said as he tossed Tyler a Pokèpuff.

"Spencer, you are out of the competition." Mew said, "Do I get changed back?" Spencer asked, "Nope, unless the winner of the season picks you along with themselves to be changed back." Mew replied. "So I am basically stuck as a Helioisk forever?" Spencer asked, "Nope, you will live as long as a normal Helioisk. For now though you will be taking the catapult of shame." Mew said as Mewtwo threw Spencer into a catapult and pulled the lever. "Win for me Tylerrrrrr!" Spencer yelled as he was flung away.

"Wait, only two of us will be turned back into humans?" Darius asked, "Yes, unless the winner doesn't pick anyone or they want to stay as a Pokèmon." Mew replied. "You can't do that, even if I look handsome as a Snivy, I can't stay like this! I have girls to bang and fans who want to see my sexiness back home!" Matt said, "We can actually, it was in your contracts. You all skipped it over probably." Mewtwo said, "You are required to change me back though, I didn't sign the transformation part." Scarlett said, "Except you. But since there are no Pokèmon lawyers, you'll stay as a Pachirisu unless you win or get picked." Mew replied as he and Mewtwo walked off.

Votes-

Darius- Spencer

Matt- Spencer

Kiki- Tyler

Jennifer- Spencer

Tyler- Kiki

Spencer- Kenji

Flanagan- Cassandra

Cassandra- Flanagan

Ryan- Thyme

Thyme- Tyler

Dylan- Tyler

Scarlett- Spencer

Gwen- Spencer

Mia- Tyler

Jeffrey- Tyler

Kenji- Spencer


	4. Volcanic Tightrope

"Welcome back to Total Transformation Island! Last time the contestants made their shelters. Cassandra and Flanagan formed an alliance, Spencer and Tyler were complete jerks, and Kenji made a maze. In the end however, Darius and Matt won the challenge, and Spencer was sent away in the catapult of shame. What's in store for today? Find out right here on Total Transformation Island!" Mew said as the camera faded away.

Darius woke up and walked outside to see Matt staring at himself again, "Adoring yourself again?" Darius asked, "No, getting used to my new self." Matt replied. "Yeah, we'll be like this for a while." Darius said. "I'm still hot however!" Matt said, "Right... just keep looking at yourself." Darius said as he walked off. "My reflection is changing?" Matt said confused as his reflection began to morph. "Suprise! Gatcha!" Tyler said as he popped out of the water. "Very funny." Matt said as he slugged Tyler and knocked him into the water.

Dylan had woke up and went back to eating bananas, "Is there anything else you do up there?" Jennifer asked as she walked over to his tree. "Nope! I just eat bananas and hang upside down." Dylan replied, "Whatever. I'm gonna go get breakfast at the dining hall and not from a tree." Jennifer said as she walked away.

Jennifer walked into the dining hall where everyone except Dylan was eating breakfast. "What on the menu?" she asked, "Oran berries or rice balls." Mewtwo answered. "I'm good. I don't think I need to eat right now." Jennifer said as she sat down next between Kenji and Thyme. "How do you eat this? It looks disgusting." Jennifer asked, "It's better than nothing." Thyme replied as he bit into an Oran berry.

"Who's our biggest threat?" Cassandra whispered to Flanagan, "I'd have to say either Thyme or Jeffrey." Flanagan whispered back. "Which one do we boot then?" Cassandra asked, "Thyme. He hates us after the tree house thing. Remember this morning?" Flanagan whispered as the camera changed to a flashback.

"Our tree house is better than yours!" Cassandra teased at Thyme who had just woke up, "Shut up!" Thyme yelled as he threw a rock at them, but it hit a tree and bounced back at him. "Haha!" Cassandra laughed as she walked back into the treehouse. The camera went back to the table.

"You're right. He needs to be dealt with." Cassandra whispered. "Whatcha guys talking about?" Tyler interrupted, "Nothing at all you'd be interested in." Flanagan replied as he shoved Tyler away. "Man, I can't have fun with anyone." Tyler muttered.

"Now that you all have eaten, we will put you into teams." Mew said as he teloported Dylan into the hall. "Team A will feature Gwen, Darius, Matt, Tyler, and Thyme. Team B will have Kenji, Jeffrey, Ryan, Mia, and Jennifer. Team C will include Kiki, Flanagan, Scarlett, Cassandra, and Dylan." Mew announced as everyone got together with their teams.

"Your first challenge is a tightrope walk above Cinnabar's active volcano. First team to get at least two members across wins! Last team to finish will have to vote someone off. First team to reach the volcano gets to go first! Go!" Mew shouted as everyone ran out the door.

Jeffrey and Mia ran ahead of everyone and made it into the forest. "Wait, we forgot the rest of the team." Jeffrey said as they looked around in circles but didn't see their teamates. "This isn't good." Mia said. "I think we got lost." Jeffrey said as the two walked through the forest.

Team C had stuck together and were walking through the forest, "Flanagan and Cassandra, go ahead and find a path for us. Just come back and tell us which way to go." Scarlett said as the two flew off. "What if they get lost?" Dylan asked, "They won't. I had an Emolga back home, and it always came back and never got lost. Even if they somehow get lost, we only need two people to cross." Scarlett replied as they walked.

Team A ran through the forest and arrived at a cave, "Should we go in?" Gwen asked, "No, we just go around and keep going forward. The cave won't lead us to the volcano." Darius replied. "Yeah, what she said." Tyler said as Darius slapped him. "Stop calling me a she!" he yelled. Tyler remained silent while Matt and Darius glared at him.

"Where do you think Jeffrey and Mia went?" Ryan asked, "They probably went too far ahead and got lost. It's okay though, we only need two." Kenji replied. "If we lose, they are so dead." Jennifer muttered. "Anyone want some leftover Oran berries from breakfast?" Kenji asked, "Nah, I'm good." Jennifer replied, "I'll have some!" Ryan said as the two ate their Oran berries. "I hate being a Skitty." Jennifer muttered.

Flanagan and Cassandra were flying above the forest, "There's the volcano!" Cassandra said, "Now we need to find where the others are." Flanagan said as he turned around. "We can just finish the challenge without them." Cassandra said as she began to walk up the volcano. "I guess. We can still win like that." Flanagan replied as he followed Cassandra.

Jeffrey and Mia were still walking through the forest looking for their team, "I'm getting worried. What if we lose? They'll vote one of us off!" Mia cried, "Don't worry, we can get out of here." Jeffrey replied as they kept walking.

Team A had arrived at the volcano and were climbing up, "Oh no! Flanagan and Cassandra beat us here!" Darius said, "I hate them! I would just love to punch them but we need to get across before they do." Thyme said as he strapped on a bungee cord and walked onto the tightrope. "I'll go too." Tyler said as he walked behind Thyme.

Cassandra and Flanagan were almost at the end of the rope, "They're catching up to us!" Cassandra said, "We'll still win anyway. See?" Flanagan replied as they reached the other side. "Team C wins the challenge!" Mew said, "We won!" Cassandra cheered, "We were looking for you!" Scarlett yelled as she, Dylan, and Kiki ran up to them. "Sorry! I was just trying to help our team!" Cassandra said as she walked off.

Kenji, Ryan, and Jennifer arrived at the volcano soon after, "No way am I crossing that." Jennifer said, "You have too. I'm crossing, Jeffrey and Mia are lost, and I'm not letting Ryan cross. He could fall! Pichus have terrible balance." Kenji replied. "Well then, we can just wait for Jeffrey and Mia to come." Jennifer said as Kenji began to cross.

Thyme and Tyler had reached the other side of the volcano, "Team A takes second! That means Team B loses." Mew said as Mewtwo teleported Jeffrey and Mia to the volcano. "Take that!" Thyme shouted as he punched Flanagan, "Jerk!" Flanagan yelled. "Sorry guys. Me and Mia got lost. It's my fault. Don't vote for Mia please." Jeffrey apologized. "We have other plans." Kenji said as he whispered something to Ryan. "I see." Ryan replied.

Later that night, "Team B, you lost. You have made your decision on who is leaving the show. When I toss you your Pokèpuff, you are safe." Mew said as he tossed Kenji, Ryan, and Mia Pokèpuffs. Jeffrey began to look nervous while Jennifer simply smiled knowing she was safe. "That last Pokèpuff goes to... Jeffrey." Mew said as he tossed Jeffrey a Pokèpuff while Jennifer's smile changed to shock. "Me!? What did I do?" she asked, "Nothing. That's why." Kenji replied as he nibbled on his Pokèpuff.

"Any last words?" Mew said as Mewtwo tossed her into the catapult. "Yeah, this show is becoming 90% less fashionabllllllllllle!" Jennifer yelled as she was flung away. "Good riddance." Kenji said satisfyingly as he ate his Pokèpuff. "I'm glad you're safe." Mia said as she cuddled up next to Jeffrey. "Me too. The Wott Clan sticks together, no matter what." Jeffreys said before realizing Mia had fallen asleep.

-Votes-

Kenji- Jennifer

Mia- Ryan

Jeffrey- Kenji

Ryan- Jennifer

Jennifer- Jeffrey


	5. Cinnabar's got Talent!

"Last time on Total Transformation Island, the teams were made and were sent on a trip through the forest, and a tightrope walk over a volcano. Jeffrey and Mia got lost, Flanagan acted a little bit out of character, and Cassandra won it for her team. In the end however, Team B lost and sent Jennifer away because she acted like a little bitch. Who's going home today? Find out right here on Total Transformation Island!" Mew said as the camera faded away.

Gwen had gotten up early and was surprised to see Scarlett had woken up before. "What are you doing up so early?" Gwen asked, "Nothing really. It's just that sky looks nice today." she answered staring off at the sky. "I suppose so, I'm gonna go check on Tyler." Gwen commented as she turned around to walk off, "Do you like him?" Scarlett asked, "Ummm..." Gwen bit her lips nervously, "I know you like him." Scarlett sneered while Gwen walked away.

Tyler was getting ready to suprise Kiki outside of her shelter when Gwen arrived, "Hello!" Gwen waved as Tyler put his finger over his mouth, "Shhhh! I'm trying to scare her." Tyler whispered. "I got it. Good luck with that." Gwen whispered as she ran off. Kiki woke up and walked out of her shelter, "Boo!" Tyler shouted as Kiki scratched him, "Stop doing that already!" she snapped at Tyler, "Fine. Just trying to have fun. Sheesh." Tyler said as he backed away.

Cassandra and Flanagan were in their treehouse, "You're fun to be around." Cassandra commented while Flanagan blushed a little, "Umm... okay?" he stuttered, "Stop acting all weird like that. We're just hanging out." spat, "Let's just get our breakfast and see what the challenge is." Flanagan said as they and Thyme left their treehouses.

Darius and Matt were sitting together as always and Jeffrey and Mia sat down next to them. "These Sitrus berries are delicious!" Darius stuffed his mouth, "Yeah, better than the Oran berries." Matt agreed while he ate. "You're lucky, I'm allergic to Sitrus berries!" Tyler scoffed as he watched everyone eat. "For a Nurse in Training, you act nothing like a nurse." Kenji commented, "Notice the 'in training' part. I'm not a nurse yet." Tyler replied.

"It seems everyone except Tyler had a good breakfast, now for today's challenge. A talent contest! One member from each team will perform. It can be anything except if it involves fire." Mew announced and glared at Kiki, "We start in one hour so get ready!" Mew said as everyone walked out the door.

"Now I wish we kept Jennifer." Mia moaned, "We still have a chance." Jeffrey commented, "Who's gonna perform?" Kenji asked, "Not me, Jeffrey can do everything better than I do." Mia answered. "I can't do much as a Dewott, how about Ryan? He's been rather quiet." Jeffrey replied as the three looked at Ryan, "I... ummm..." Ryan bit his lip, "I can juggle things. Maybe that is good?" Ryan stuttered. "It's the best we got. He'll perform." Kenji said.

"I say I should perform! I look sexy enough to win after all." Matt suggested, "We've seen enough of you already. How about Darius? He can probably sing well." Gwen asked, "Just 'cause I'm a Jigglypuff, doesn't mean I can sing!" Darius huffed. "I'll perform and show everyone my epic fighting moves!" Thyme announced, "Fine with me." Gwen replied.

"Okay guys, we need someone who can perform. Who's it gonna be?" Flanagan asked, "I'll perform, I can sing well." Cassandra immediately volunteered, "I can perform, I can do many acrobatic tricks." Dylan volunteered, "No! I'm performing! I already volunteered!" Cassandra yelled, "Stop being such a primadonna." Scarlett scoffed, "Well I'm performing and that's that!" Cassandra sneered as she stormed off.

Mew had teleported everyone to the stage and the three performers went backstage. "Here's the catch of this challenge, there will be no elimination, just the losing team will be sending home the Pokèmon that performed." Mew announced. "Ryan's screwed." Kenji muttered. "I just hope Thyme loses." Flanagan thought to himself as everyone took their seats.

Thyme was first up to perform, "I will be demonstrating martial arts with this Hitmonchan." Thyme announced as he and the Hitmonchan bowed. "Hi-yah!" Thyme shouted as he faked out the Hitmonchan. It stumbled back a little before being kicked in the stomach. The Hitmonchan walked backstage and came back with some concrete blocks. Thyme closed his eyes and smashed them all with one chop. Everyone applauded as Thyme walked backstage. "9" Mewtwo said as he held up a card, "8" Mew held up a card, "10" Karen held up her card.

Ryan was up next, "I will... um... juggle chainsaws. Please enjoy." Ryan quietly announced as he put a blindfold over his head. He began to juggle three chainsaws very fast, "I never knew he had that in him." Kenji whispered to Jeffrey, "He's good. Hopefully good enough to beat Thyme or Cassandra." Jeffrey whispered back. Ryan tossed all the chainsaws into the air and struck each one with lightning causing each to blow up. Everyone applauded while Ryan blushed. "10" Mewtwo held up his card, "9" Mew held up his card, "9" Karen held up her card as Ryan began to cry and hugged Kenji, "I did it papa- I mean Kenji." Ryan cried. "Awkward." Kenji muttered.

Cassandra walked onto the stage wearing a little pink dress. "This song will be going out to a certain someone." Cassandra announced as she winked at Flanagan. "I think she likes you." Tyler sneered, "Shut up." Flanagan replied. Thyme began to look nervous as he kicked his legs back and forth. "It was nice knowing you Thyme." Kenji said.

Spotlights began to point at Cassandra as she began to sing, "Primadonna girl... yeah. All I ever wanted was the world. I can't help that I need... it all. The primadonna life the rise and fall. You say that I'm kind of difficult, when it's always someone else's fault. Got you wrapped around my finger babe, you can always count on me to misbehave. What would you do for me? Would you buy a big diamond ring. Living life like it's a dream, tearing apart at the sea- OW!" Cassandra yelled as a spotlight clobbed her in the head. "It's pretty obvious who lost." Mew said.

"Bye Cassandra! I'll miss you!" Flanagan shouted as Cassandra blew him a kiss. Cassandra began to sing again as Mewtwo tossed her into the catapult, "Going up, and down down down. Yeah! Everything, for the crown crown crowwwwwwnnnnnn!" she sang as she was launched away. "I know you'll miss her. Don't even try to deny it." Tyler said as he walked up to Flanagan. "I'll win for her. She was just as manipulate as I was and I know it." Flanagan thought as he walked away.

Flanagan got into the treehouse and got in bed, something felt missing to him though. The girl who kept talking to him, the one who supported him, the only other Emolga. "I count on her to misbehave. She'll always be my Primadonna girl." Thyme thought as he fell asleep.

-Votes-

Unanimous- Cassandra


	6. Dodgebrawl

"Welcome back to Total Transformation Island! Last time the teams put on a talent show. Thyme punched and kicked stuff, Ryan surprised all and juggled chainsaws, Cassandra sang a song. Due to a loose spotlight however, Cassandra's performance was cut short and was sent away. Who's going home today? Find out right here on Total Transformation Island!" Mew announced as the camera faded away.

Kenji woke up and saw that Ryan had snuggled up next to him in the middle of night. "Ryan... wake up." Kenji calmly whispered as he nudged Ryan, "Huh? What is it papa?" Ryan muttered as he woke up, "Papa? It's me, Kenji, I'm not your dad." Kenji replied confused, "I said papa? I meant to say Kenji. Sorry." Ryan apologized as he got up and climbed out the hole.

~Confessional~ Kenji

"I can't believe there actually was one of these things. I took forever to find it. Anyway, I don't get why Ryan is calling me Papa. Do I act like his dad?" Kenji said.

.

Matt was asleep dreaming, he was on a giant stage getting many awards as a human, but he couldn't remember what he looked like. He kept trying to envision what he had looked like, but got nowhere. "Why can't I remember?" he thought. "Matt wake up! We missed breakfast!" Darius yelled, "We did? Crud!" Matt complained as he and Darius ran out the cabin.

Matt and Darius ran into the dining hall where everyone was eating Leppa Berries and Slowpoke Tail. "The food isn't as good as last time." Dylan muttered, "Yeah, I liked the Sitrus Berries." Tyler replied as he nibbled on a Leppa Berry. "You guys wanna see a trick?" Flanagan asked as he pulled out a deck of cards. "Yes, anything is better than eating at this point." Tyler replied. "I will light this card on fire and..." Flanagan said as he used Will-o-wisp on the card, "... it's perfectly fine!" he announced as the flame died off. "I've seen that trick. You just put alcohol on the card." Scarlett scoffed. Flanagan just glared at her as Mew appeared in the room.

"I see you enjoyed your breakfast." Mew sarcastically commented, "Anyway, today's challenge will be a dodgeball game. Since two teams have four Pokèmon and one has five, only three will be on the field each game. I'll teleport us all to the court." Mew announced as everyone disappeared out of the room.

Everyone appeared in a triangular court somewhere on the island. "Okay, pick who's playing and let's get started!" Mew announced. "Me, Gwen, and Thyme will play." Matt suggested, "Definitely. For once you had a good idea." Gwen retorted. "Flanagan, Dylan, and Scarlett should play." Kiki said as they walked onto the court. "I'll play with Jeffrey and Kenji." Ryan suggested, "Yeah, you can be like Kenji's sidekick." Jeffrey replied as they walked onto the court while Ryan's eye twitched.

~Confessional~ Ryan

"Sidekick?! ARRRGGHHHHH!" he yelled as he pounded the wall.

.

The three teams were in their places, "Go!" Mew shouted as he blew a whistle. Balls flew everywhere and no one was getting hit. "Put some effort people!" Kiki shouted. "You should be playing then- oof!" Gwen yelped as a ball hit her right in the stomach. "Haha!" Kiki laughed as Gwen threw a ball at her. "You're welcome." she sarcastically commented as she sat down next to Kiki.

Flanagan had used Double Team and was avoiding every ball thrown, "Keep it up!" Scarlett cheered as she threw a ball at Matt. "You too." Flanagan replied shocked at Scarlett's throw. "Thanks. I just use mathematical equations to calculate the trajectory of the ball, how fast it will go, where it will go..." Scarlett began to explain before realizing Flanagan probably couldn't understand, "Or I just am a good thrower." she finished.

~Confessional~ Scarlett

"Sigh, no one understands me except my college classmates." she muttered.

.

Ryan and Kenji had been avoiding every ball thrown at them while Jeffrey kept bouncing balls back at the other teams. "Jeffrey!" Mia shouted as Scarlett threw a ball, Jeffrey turned to see it coming right towards him when Ryan jumped in front of him getting hit by the ball. "I'm good. Ow." Ryan moaned as he got up and sat down next to Mia. "That was brave of you. You know, since you seem kinda quiet." Mia commented, "I just... know that Jeffrey is better than me and you so I'd rather have him stay in the game than me." Ryan replied.

After twenty minutes of dodgeball, Scarlett, Dylan, Thyme and Jeffrey remained in the game. "Missed me!" Dylan teased as he dodged every ball Thyme threw at him. "SHUT UP ALREADY!" Thyme yelled as he chucked a ball right into Dylan's stomach. "That's gonna hurt in the morning." Thyme laughed before being hit in the face by a ball.

"Two players left! It's heating up now!" Mew announced. "It's a shame you have to lose to a girl." Scarlett said as she picked up a ball, "I don't think so. I think I'll beat y- OW!" Jeffrey cringed as a ball hit him right where it hurts. "Team C are the winners!" Mew announced as Dylan, Kiki, and Flanagan began to cheer. "Too easy!" Scarlett commented as she walked off with her team.

"Team B, you are also safe from elimination." Mew announced as Ryan, Kenji, Mia and Jeffrey left the court. "Team A, you will be voting someone off tonight." Mew said. "Well if my team tried, we could have won." Tyler commented as everyone glared at him.

~Confessional~ Thyme

"They have no reason to vote me off. I lost for our team but at least I tried. Matt and Tyler are being complete douchebags right now." he said.

.

~Confessional~ Gwen

"Maybe letting Matt pick was a bad idea." she mumbled.

.

Later that night at the campfire, "You have all voted and it is clear who is going home. When I toss a Pokèpuff to you, you are safe." Mew said as he tossed them to Darius, Gwen and Thyme. Darius nervously glanced at Matt who was also shuddering, they both knew it was over. Tyler looked more scared than nervous. "The final Pokèpuff goes to... Matt." Mew said as he tossed it to Matt. Darius and Matt hugged for a second and then stopped.

Tyler on the other hand began to cry, "I'm an N.I.T! You can't kick me off yet!" he cried, "So was Jeffrey, and his team kept him after he cost them the win." Gwen retorted. Mewtwo picked up Tyler and began to drag him to the catapult. "I do not concede! I do not concede! I do n- yahhhhhhhh!" Tyler yelled as the Marill was flung away. "I won't be missing him." Darius commented as everyone walked away.


	7. Torture Training

"Last time on Total Transformation Island, the teams played basketball, Scarlett has perfect accuracy and led her team to victory. Ryan keeps calling Kenji papa, and Tyler was sent away in the catapult. Good riddance! Who will be eliminated next? Find out on Total Transformation Island!" Mew announced as the camera faded away.

Everyone was in the dining hall reading letters their friends and family sent to them. "Undella Town hasn't been the same without you Jeffy. I hope you come back soon! -Joy." Jeffrey read, "You live in Undella Town too?" Mia asked, "Yep, I work at the Pokèmon Center. You never noticed?" Jeffrey replied, "No. I never knew." Mia blushed.

Kenji was reading his letters while Ryan watched, "I bet you make a cute Sentret! I love you! -Mom." Kenji read, "What's a mom?" Ryan asked, "What do you mean? You never met your parents?" Kenji asked confusingly, "I'm not sure, I think being a Pichu is messing with my mind or something." Ryan replied while Kenji continued to read.

"If you come back as a Snivy, we found a trainer for you. Your mother says he is a nice trainer. We would take care of you, but we never got our licenses. -Dad" Matt read. "That's harsh." Darius commented. "I have to win now. My beautiful life is a stake!" Matt exclaimed. "All of us want our lives back moron." Gwen commented, "I kind of like being Emolga. It suits me." Flanagan said, "Okay then, you can do what you want." Gwen replied.

"If you are still a Pachirisu when you come home, I developed a formula to change you back. XOXO- Max." Scarlett read as she smiled, "Ah, good ol' science. I'm safe now." she sneered. "Lucky you." Thyme commented. "Okay, I hope you all enjoyed the letters. Now for today's challenge!" Mewtwo shouted as he walked into the room.

"Where's Mew?" Kiki asked, "It doesn't matter! I'll be hosting the challenge today! It's time to whip you humans into shape!" Mewtwo boomed making everyone stay quiet. He led everyone to the shore where three canoes were laid down. "Anyone who lets go of the canoes before the bell rings is out of the challenge!" Mewtwo yelled as every ran over and picked up the canoes.

"I can't reach the ground!" Ryan said as he hung from the canoe. "I can't reach it period." Kenji commented. "Out!" Mewtwo said as Kenji stormed off.

Thyme was holding up the canoe and everyone else on his team. "Would you mind taking it easy? We need to reach the ground." Scarlett asked. "Sorry." Thyme replied as he eased his hold on the canoe.

30 minutes had past and no one else had let go. "I can't hold on much longer. I'm sorry." Mia said, "It's okay, you tried!" Jeffrey said as Mewtwo ringed a bell, "Day 1 of training is over!" Mewtwo yelled as everyone except Thyme collapsed. "Just day one? Ugh!" Kiki moaned.

The next day, "Day 2 will now commence!" Mewtwo boomed making everyone still competiting wake up. "What's going on here?" Scarlett asked, her paws were tied behind her back, "Yeah, I can't move!" Dylan said, "This is your next challenge, there is a stink bomb. Escape and you will move on to day three." Mewtwo announced.

Kiki lit the rope around her on fire and darted off, "Kiki! What about us!" Dylan shouted, "My tail is in the way!" Scarlett complained as she tried wiggling her tail out of the way. Jeffrey quickly untied himself and let Ryan go too, "T-thanks, how did you do that?" Ryan asked, "I helped many Pokemon out of traps back at the center. It's one of my skills." Jeffrey smiled as they ran off.

Darius and Matt couldn't untie themselves whatsoever as the timer on the bomb kept ticking, "5...4...3...2...1..." the bomb went off, covering everyone besides Kiki, Jeffrey, and Ryan. "Game over! Team A is all out of trainees! They will be facing elimination!" Mewtwo announced, "No fair!" Darius complained, "You all stink! Go shower and meet me at the campfire tonight!" he boomed, silencing everyone.

Darius and Matt were washing off debating the vote, "Thyme, definitely." Darius agreed, "Yes, he has too much strength." Matt commented, "Then it's settled!" Darius smiled. "You know, you still sound like a girl." Matt joked, "Shut up." Darius growled. "Okay okay. Just teasing." Matt laughed.

Kenji was looking for Ryan in the woods, "Where are you buddy?" Kenji wondered around the woods, "Right here dad- I mean Kenji!" Ryan shouted as he appeared, "What are you doing out here?" Kenji asked, "Gathering berries. They are DELICIOUS!" Ryan smacked his lips, "Okay... it's getting dark. We should head back." Kenji said as the two walked out of the woods.

At the campfire, "Okay team A, one of you is leaving," Mew took out three marshmallows, "It's not Matt, or Darius." Mew them the marshmallows. "And the loser is... Thyme." Mew tossed Gwen a marshmallow. "No way! I'm tough! But you made me cute! That's it! I want to punch you so bad!" Thyme was dragged away as Gwen nibbled on her marshmallow.

"Later Thyme!" Flanagan taunted, "I hate you!" Thyme shouted. "May I join Thyme?" Scarlett asked as she climbed into the catapult. "Why?" Matt asked, "My brother found a cure. I no longer need to stay." Scarlett waved goodbye as they both were flung away.

 **Votes**

 **Darius- Thyme**

 **Matt- Thyme**

 **Gwen- Thyme**

 **Thyme- Gwen**


End file.
